A fight for the world
by Epicator13
Summary: Earth is in danger. A force of Evil more terrible than imagined is threatening everyone on Earth. This time, it's from both worlds: Percy's and Carter's. For the first time in history, Egyptians and Olympians fight to protect all those they love and care for. Camp Half-Blood and the House of Life prepare for the fight of their lives and quite possibly, the end of the world. R&R! OC
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm back! This time, I have stories from two very different people and places. This is my second story, please check out my other one. Please, no flamers, just constructive criticism. Read and review, Enjoy!

Prologue:

Fire leaped like dancers in the room, glowing brightly. Embers and sparks hissed at the two strangers conversing. A river of dread rushed past, carrying the cries of the dead along. Shadows danced on the walls, and darkness was everywhere. I saw one of the creatures crash his coarse hand on the black table, clearly angered in some way. The other creature shrank back, but quickly regained his composure. He whispered something which I could not hear, and the anger dissipated.  
"This is no time to argue. Our brethren are almost ready to strike, are yours?" The other nodded.  
"My children are gathering their strength, they are recruiting demigods as well. We will have a invulnerable army!" Light descended from somewhere, and I could see him. He had no body, what would have been his body was masses of dark energy wafting around. His face was nothing but two orbs of blackness, peering into your soul. The other monster looked unimpressed. Light wafted onto him as well, and I could see scales covering his skin like sandpaper. His eyes were narrow slits of yellow, full of evil. Wait, scales? That couldn't mean...

"Chaos, do not get above yourself. Your army has been defeated before by the sea spawn, do not let it happen again!" Chaos looked put out. Sea spawn? Who was this sea spawn?

"Apophis, do not let it go to your head either!" Chaos said. My blood turned cold at that. Apophis was defeated! Then...

"Those two magicians defeated you and your measly army as well!" Apophis huffed.

"It is settled!" Chaos cried. "Three months from now, we attack the House of Life and Camp Half-Blood!" I shivered hearing this Chaos guy say the House of Life, but what was this Camp Half-Blood, and where? That's when I spotted a boy of seventeen, like me, crouching behind a boulder. His black hair was disheveled, and his sea-green eyes were watching Chaos and Apophis, who were now, glaring at me. I stood up, and ran, where, I didn't know. I was aware of the boy running with me.

"Hi!" he said. I nodded, too busy on getting as far away as possible from Apophis.

"Are you from this House of Life, then?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm the leader of Camp Half-Blood, Percy Jackson. You are?" When this Percy guy mentioned Camp Half-Blood, by ears pricked up.

"I am Carter Kane, host of Horus and head of the House of Life," I said, reeling of two of my titles. Percy's eyes widened.

"Whoa! You host the chicken guy with blue wings, right?" I rolled my eyes, but nodded. I could faintly hear Horus saying otherwise in some corner of my mind, but I kept him at bay.

"So what does it mean that your god and our god are communicating?" Percy asked, his sea green eyes looking troubled. I glanced back, and seeing nothing, I slowed to a brisk walk.

"It means that Egyptians and your type of gods, who ever they are, are joining to do something," I replied.

"Chaos is the King of the Primordials and great grandfather of Zeus, mu uncle. I am the son of Poseidon, God of the Oceans." My eyes widened.

"So Egyptians and Greek Gods are joining, scheming and plotting to harm Earth." I finished. Percy's eyes widened in realization.

"We need to find each other!" Percy said. I nodded.

"When we wake up from this dream, we will have approximately three months to find each other, conjure an army to defeat the forces of evil, and some how save mankind!" I said. Percy gave a weak smile.

"You know, this is the one time I wish that I thought doing math prep was the worst thing in the world!" I laughed, but stopped as I realized that our surroundings were brightening. Percy had seen it too.

"I'll find you!" he cried, as he faded. I felt myself fading too, as I cried back

"I'll find you!"

* * *

I woke up in my cabin, almost expecting to see darkness around me. Annabeth loomed over me, her eyes worried.

"Are you okay, Percy?" she asked. "You were screaming about some guy with blue chicken wings!" I sat up, remembering everything.

"I need to find Carter Kane!"

* * *

Sadie gently shook me awake, wiping my forehead.

"You were screaming about some Ocean dude with Sea weed for a brain," she explained. I sat up.

"Carter,you can tell me if you're gay. I'll be okay with it," she whispered. I laughed.

"I'm not gay!" Sadie looked relieved. Then a realization hit me. Darkness, Ocean dude=Percy!

"Sadie, I need to find Percy Jackson!"

* * *

That's it for the first chapter! Review and tell me your thoughts, like it, love it? Review! I will update once a week, as I have other stories to update and read!

Epicator 13


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey! The second chapter took a bit of time, but here it is! Please do read my other stories, they are good, I promise!

Percy's point of view

The second my breakfast was done, I rushed off to the Big House to consult with Chiron. He was talking to Mr D, but he stopped when I came.

"Tell me your worries Percy," he said gently. I sat down, and I relayed my dream to him. When I was done, he stood up, looking worried.

"This is a grave matter. I will arrange a Cabin Counselor meeting, while you consult with the Oracle." I grew sadder, as my best friend Rachel, who had been the Oracle, had died in the war. In her place was another clear-sighted mortal, Jasmin, who was a skilled healer surpassing some Apollo campers. I entered the tent, and I saw Jasmin seated in her throne.

_"Son of the sea, daughter of wisdom, son of death and the son and daughter of the judger,_  
_Will travel to lands afar,_  
_To find the one trapped in the bowels of the Earth,_  
_With help from the Goddess of the Hearth,_  
_A quest from above,_  
_Will be answered by the call of love."_ Jasmin whispered in an unearthly voice. I backed out as soon as I heard the word "love".

As I walked towards the breakfast room, Annabeth came running up to me.

"Percy! There's a boy and a girl waiting for you! The boy says he is Carter!" My blood froze, Carter?


End file.
